Mackenzie B
Mackenzie B is Dylan's enemy at school. She is the popular girl in the school who bullies Dylan for being so depressed and alone. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Biography Blonde, pretty, prim and popular, Mackenzie B is the direct opposite of everything Dylan Beekler is. Seldom seen without a pack of dotting yes-girls at her side, she rules Oak Grove Elementary with a perfectly manicured fist. With Dylan being a bitter loner, Mackenzie often singles her out for abuse. After Golan arrived on earth, Mackenzie found it much harder to pick on Dylan, as now the pair can unleash evil magic on her at time to retaliate. Or, failing that, Golan will just brutally beat her. Mackenzie B first appeared in the pilot episode Ragin' Fun, having a minor role at the beginning of the episode. Golan and Dylan threatened The Mayor to give them a time share of the gazebo to lead their cult, but he told them that Mackenzie already had the gazebo rented out for her birthday party. They threatened death upon Mackenzie B, causing her to gasp and scream. Mackenzie appeared again in the episode A Pox on Your Pox, where her mom brought her to Carole's erotic book club and sent her into the basement to keep her oblivious to what she was doing there. In the basement, she was kidnapped by Dylan and she was forced into a huge trap, where she and the rest of the kids were diseased and infected with the chicken pox. In the episode Deer Uncle Gerald, Mackenzie B was mentioned. Dylan was praying to her godlord, asking him to vanquish all those who disbelieve in him, especially Mackenzie B. Mackenzie appeared again in the episode Dylan Crushes Reading, where she made fun of Dylan for not being able to know how to read and also got her into going to a reading learning class. Mackenzie B's first appearance in the actual series was in the Pilot episode, where she and her gang of friends made fun of Dylan for being alone and without friends. Dylan attacked them with a flail made out of rainbow looms and killed them all, only for it to be revealed that it was in her imagination, and that all she was really doing was chewing on her hair scrunchie until Mrs. Budnick pulled her away. She was later seen when the backpack showed a flashback of Dylan being taken out of class for firing a flaming arrow at Mrs. Budnick, so that Mackenzie B would steal the book of Gukrool, believing it to be her diary and then read it at her sleepover. Dylan then invaded Mackenzie's sleepover and Mackenzie's mom forced her to allow her in. Here, they mocked Dylan and made her dress up all happy and frilly and stuff. Dylan eventually tricked Mackenzie B into reading a spell from the book that would transform all of their stuffed animals into demonic monsters that would attack and rip them apart. Mackenzie B had her arm eaten off and Dylan escaped just in time. Mackenzie B returned in the episode Winter Is Staying, where she was one of the people who wanted to be in the Equinox themed play. She wanted to be the leading snowflake and was one of the many girls that Dylan had to compete with. She was eventually chosen to be the one who played the role of the snowflake, until Golan had her come behind stage to beat her senseless, so that they had to go with their second choice, Dylan Beekler. In the episode Shame on Pee, Mackenzie B briefly appeared, pointing and laughing at Dylan for wetting the bed. It was later revealed that this was all just in a dream sequence so that wasn't really her. She appeared again in the episode Shell-Raiser, where she was having her birthday party and she only invited Dylan because her mom forced her to. Mackenzie and her gang of friends told Dylan that Golan was not an acceptable figure as a God lord and that really got to her. Dylan hallucinated Mackenzie and her gang of friends' heads on some cats at the pet store, laughing at them. Mackenzie was later seen with her gang of friends again, pointing and laughing and Dylan, Golan, and Shell Raiser when they crash landed on a car, a Little Tykes car, and a remote control toy car. Appearance Mackenzie is a short little girl who has short blonde hair that she wears in two little pigtails with dark pink ponytail holders. She has big blue eyes and a rounded nose. She has a light pink shirt and a darker pink skirt with a black belt. She wears two fuzzy bracelets with three different colors in stripes on each hand. The one on her left hand is aqua, pink, and sky blue, and one her other hand, her bracelet is tan, brown, and light purple. She also has white shoes. Personality Mackenzie is a very popular and stuck-up, snobbish girl who is pretencious enough to think she can look down on others and make fun of them for not being pretty or social to people such as Dylan. She is extremely rude and snappy with people and she'll not only talk trash and bully the people she hates, but even with her own friends, she can be very short-tempered and bitchy toward them. She has high standards and wants the best of everything and due to the lack of discipline and well-deserved punishment from her parents and guardians, she gets exactly what she wants all the time. Relationships *'Dylan Beekler:' Mackenzie B and Dylan are worst enemies and ever-battling rivals. Mackenzie B hates Dylan because she's a lonely social outcast who doesn't fit in and she bullies her because of this. Although in the pilot, the bullying was more on Dylan's side and Mackenzie B was more of a victim, in the series, Mackenzie B kind of seems to bully Dylan without a motive. Dylan is very vengeful and never lets any of Mackenzie B's harassment go past her without her serving a cold dish of revenge upon her in return. *'Golan:' Mackenzie B's opinions on Golan seem to be pretty confused. It is unknown whether she fears him or not. In the episode Winter Is Staying, Golan heard that Mackenzie B had won the Littlest Snowflake competition, instead of Dylan and so he called her backstage. Mackenzie B was very nervous when she went back there with him, and she got exactly what she feared when she was beaten up bu him. Later in the episode, she was still terrified of him, when he showed up at her window and threatened death upon her if she ever told anyone what she did. However, in the later episode Shell-Raiser, Mackenzie B showed absolutely no fear or even care of Golan, believing that he was a "screw up" and that there was no way he would ever take over the world, despite how much he tortured her in their previous interaction. *'Margaret:' Margaret is Mackenzie B's mother. She usually forces Mackenzie B to do things that she doesn't want to such as inviting Dylan to her sleepover in the Pilot or inviting Dylan to her birthday party in Shell-Raiser. Episode Appearances Pilot Season * Ragin' Fun * A Pox on Your Pox * Deer Uncle Gerald (Mentioned) * Dylan Crushes Reading Series *Pilot *Winter Is Staying *Shame on Pee (dream sequence) *Shell-Raiser Trivia *In the pilot, Mackenzie B was voiced by Abbey McBride, who did the voice of Ling-Ling on Drawn Together. ''A program created by Dave Jeser & Matt Silverstein, who also created ''Golan the Insatiable. *In the series, Mackenzie B was voiced by Tara Strong **However, like how Abbey McBride voiced Ling-Ling in Drawn Together, it is notable that Tara voiced Princess Clara and Toot Braunstein in Drawn Together. *She was slightly nicer in the pilot, only being rude to Dylan and calling her "weird" when Dylan would actively antagonize her first. In the actual series, she had become much more aggressive and bitchy. *In the pilot seasons first episode, Mackenzie was said to be 8-9 years old. In the actual series she is about 7. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists